


Then and now

by Spobylove9



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna has a miscarriage, causing her relationship with Caleb to crumble. Hanna starts to feel resentment and jealousy of the pregnant Spencer. Some Ezria, some Emison, some Spoby but mostly Haleb. set one year after high school, what could have happened if the couples were together. </p><p>Eventually will skip to the current "five years forward time" and Caleb will have to win Hanna back, before she marries Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling down

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Caleb asked Hanna as they sat in the waiting room, today they were going to find out what gender their little baby is.   
"A girl" Hanna answered looking down and smiling at her belly  
"Really?" Caleb smiled "well I think it's a boy"   
"Don't be silly Caleb, our first baby needs to be a girl" Hanna looked serious "Spencer and Toby are having a boy, which means that if we have a girl, they can date"   
"Or we could have a little boy, and they could date, I mean what if they are gay"   
"Fine" Hanna smiled "We can have a boy if he's gay"   
"Alright" Caleb laughed. Hanna rested her head on Caleb's shoulder, and they waited for their names to be called. 

"So Hanna" the doctor said as she put the icky ultrasound stuff on her belly "you said you want to find out the gender today"   
"Yes" Hanna smiled really big "I can't wait"   
"Calm down babe" Caleb brushed his hand across her forehead. Then there was silence as they watched their baby on the monitor.   
"Ok" said the doctor "your baby is.."  
"Wait" Hanna interrupted  
"What is it?" the doctor responded   
"I don't know I just... everything is fine with the baby?" Hanna muttered  
"Yes your baby seems to be in great health"   
"Ok" Hanna smiled shyly   
"are you ok?" Caleb asked, sounding worried   
"Yeah I just have a bad feeling" Hanna looked scared "it doesn't matter"   
"You are having a little baby boy" the doctor smiled.  
"Great, he better be gay" Hanna and Caleb laughed. 

Later that day, at Caleb and Hanna's house Caleb was in the shower, and Hanna was laying on the couch waiting for Spencer to arrive, they were both pregnant and at almost the same amount of weeks so they hangout a lot. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door,   
"Come in" Hanna yelled   
"hey" Spencer smiled as she came inside.   
"I saw your Facebook post, we are both having boys" Spencer said happily as she sat next to Hanna  
"Can I?" Hanna laughed as she felt Spencer stomach, and Spencer felt hers, "I think your bigger than me"   
"yeah well I am a week ahead of you" Spencer laughed   
"Have a name yet?" Hanna smiled really big   
"Yeah, Toby and I agreed on Keegan last week" Spencer leaned back on the couch "you?"   
"Well, me and Caleb were talking about naming him Andrew today" Hanna leaned on Spencer.  
"Nice" Spencer intertwined her fingers with Hanna's " Andrew and Keegan, cousins"   
"We are not sisters" Hanna squeezed Spencer's hand  
"Yes we are" Spencer squeezed back. 

The next day Hanna was walking down stairs leaving her apartment... when she fell. She tumbled down, and entire flight of stairs. Hitting her head on step after step, causing her to black out about halfway down. Hanna woke up in the hospital, Caleb was sitting in a chair next to her asleep.   
"Caleb?" Hanna pushed his arm "Caleb?"  
"Hanna" Caleb's eyes fluttered open "Hanna are you ok?"   
"Is the baby.. is Andrew ok?" Hanna asked, noticing the tear stains on Caleb's face.  
"Hanna..I'm so sorry" Caleb started to cry "but.. he's..he's gone"   
"No..no, that's not right.. he's fine he's ok..please Caleb say he's ok" Hanna cried   
"I can't say that babe... I'm sorry" Hanna fell into Caleb's arms both of them in tears... both of them broken.


	2. Cry until you cant

Two weeks after the miscarriage Hanna was broken, she hadn't moved from her bed and she hadn't spoke a word since they left the hospital. Caleb was also hurting, but he was trying to be strong for Hanna, he had to take care of her.   
"Hanna?" Spencer said, as she walked into Hanna's room "Caleb called me, he had to work and he wanted me to be with you...he didn't want you to be alone" Spencer sat by Hanna.  
"Hey, do you want anything?" Spencer asked   
Hanna looked away, tears in her eyes "Get out" She whispered   
"What?" Spencer was worried   
"Get out Spencer!" Hanna yelled " Get out of my house"   
"Hanna" Spencer put her hand on Hanna's "Come on, don't push me away I'm here for you"   
"Why??" Hanna cried out "why me? why is my baby gone, and you..you get to be happy with your baby?"  
"I don't know Hanna, I'm sorry but I don't know"   
Hanna laughed "Funny, something Spencer doesn't know"   
"Hanna, please don't push me away..it's not my fault that I'm still pregnant and you're not, if it was I wouldn't have chosen this"  
"Spence, I'm sorry but I need you to go away, call someone else to watch me if you want..you can't stay..I can't look at your big pregnant belly knowing that mine is gone..so please leave"  
Spencer got up "I'll call Emily to come hangout with you" Then she left.

An hour later Emily showed up.   
"Hey" Emily walked in the front door, and then to Hanna's room.. but Hanna wasn't there.   
"Hanna?" Emily walked around yelling, until she found Hanna in the nursery.   
"Hanna" Emily slowly took Hanna's hand in her own, as they both stared at the crib.   
"Em" Hanna looked at her, "We got this crib the day we found out we were having a boy, Caleb was so happy he wanted to get the crib in blue, but they only had white"   
"Hanna, you hurt Spencer" Emily sounded upset "She did nothing to you, she is your friend. and she called me in tiers saying you hate her now cause she is pregnant, Why would you do that?"   
"I wanted to paint the walls purple, but Caleb painted them green" Hanna looked around  
"Hanna!" Emily yelled "I know that you are in pain..but you don't get to take it out on Spencer, and then ignore me"   
"I'm sorry" Hanna looked Emily in the eyes now "I just can't be around her without thinking of what happened, she was there with me the day before, we where both happy and having baby boys, and now only she is"   
"Hanna" Emily wrapped her arms around Hanna, "I'm sorry" 

Two hours later Hanna and Emily where sitting on the couch, talking.   
"So you and Ali?" Hanna asked   
"Yeah" Emily smiled shyly " She showed up at my door last month, and well.. I've loved her since high school, so I was happy that she was finally ready to admit that she loves me too"   
"So..I haven't seen Ali since high school ended last year, is she good?"   
"Yeah, she is great we are happy and she is in school to become a teacher, so she is happy about that"  
"They are letting her be a teacher, I mean she missed most of high school" Hanna laughed   
"Ali graduated Hanna she can be anything she wants"   
"Well I'm really happy for you guys, We are all with the same people as high school have you noticed that, I mean me and Caleb are engaged, Spencer is married to Toby, you are with Ali, and Aria she's with Ezra right?"   
"I don't know" Emily looked confused "I haven't seen Aria in forever, we don't talk at all"   
"Me neither" Hanna looked sad "Call her, like now call Aria"   
"Ok" Emily laughed taking her phone out.   
"Hey" Aria answered the phone  
"Hey" Emily responded  
"It's been awhile" Aria laughed  
"Yeah, I'm here with Hanna, and we were saying we are all with our high school loves, until we realized that we have no idea who you are with"  
"Oh say I'm sorry to Hanna, I heard about what happened" Aria sounded sad  
"Aria says she is sorry about what happened" Emily said to Hanna  
"Who is she dating?" Hanna tried not to think about what happened  
"Who are you dating?" Emily asked   
"Oh um nobody" Aria responded  
"Aria come on you can't lie to me, I know you to well"   
"Ok I'm well I'm engaged to Ezra"   
"What!?" Emily yelled "and you didn't tell us?"   
"I'm sorry Em.. I just I got engaged and I was going to tell you at Spencer's wedding, but I don't know you seemed more interested in talking to anyone else than me, we aren't close anymore"   
"You have been engaged for seven months??" Emily screamed  
"What?" Hanna asked   
"Yes, my wedding is in two months, you guys should come"   
"Wow thanks for the invite Aria"   
"Em I'm sorry, I just I don't know I'm sorry please come, and please invite Ali, and Hanna and Spencer to"   
"Yeah we will for sure be there, just from now on keep us in the loop about stuff like this"   
"Ok" Aria laughed "I will."  
"The wedding is in rosewood"   
"Rosewood?" Emily asked   
"Yeah, Ezra wanted it there.. we met there so it seemed right. I know that you guys all live in New York now, but please come home for me"   
"Rosewood has some bad memories. why would you want to get married were A was"   
"A was a part of me and Ezra, we can't just forget it. A impacted all of our relationships, Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb, even you and Ali, I want to forget the bad parts, but not Rosewood"   
"Ok" Emily was scared to go to Rosewood, it had been a while.   
"I have to go" Aria said "I'll talk to you later ok?"   
"Ok, talk to you later" Emily said slowly as Aria hung-up the phone.   
"What?" Hanna said  
"Aria is getting married in Rosewood in two months" Emily sounded freaked out   
"To Ezra?" Hanna asked  
"Yeah"   
"That's good" Hanna smiled "Why are you freaked out looking?"  
"It's just all the bad stuff went down in Rosewood..It's going to be hard to go back, I haven't been there since Spencer's wedding and she only got married there cause she lived there up until three months ago"   
"Yeah, but we can do it.. together" Hanna smiled taking Emily's hand in her own.   
"I love you" Emily smiled  
"I love you too" Hanna responded "You made me smile for the first time in two weeks."


End file.
